Valentine's Day Visitor
by absoluteotaku
Summary: Everyone in the Kurosaki family is going out to celebrate Valentine's Day...except for a certain orange-headed boy who is waiting for that one girl who he can only see once a year. Set after chapter 423 in manga. Oneshot IchiRuki


A/N: I know, I know, I should be working on my other fanfic but this idea kept buzzing around in my head so i just had to write it XP  
This is my first fanfic that has romance in it, so it might not be very good. Romance, or anything remotely related to love, isn't really my thing but this story turned out better than i expected, considering i have no experience with love =P It's a bit early but, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE =D

Oh, I'll say this again, this story is set a few years after chapter 423, so if you're not up to that chapter in the manga... you'll receive a great-ish shock. Anyway, I should shut up now... XD

* * *

Ichigo thought he had woken up to another mundane day full of helping out the clinic, doing chores and studying… until the strong smell of chocolate hit his nostrils. Sluggishly, he sat up in bed, ran a hand through his orange spikes and glanced at the calendar. That day again, Ichigo though while walking to his closet. He slid the door open and let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in. She hasn't been here yet, Ichigo thought as he closed the door quietly and got ready for the day.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo was walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. "Take this!" Isshin yelled and the orange-head stopped in his tracks. He raised a hand and caught Isshin's foot as he tried to send a flying kick to his son.

Isshin jumped back and grinned, "Good morning, Ichigo!"

Ichigo barely glanced at him as he walked passed him and into the kitchen where Yuzu was making breakfast… or so Ichigo thought. He frowned, "What happened to breakfast?"

Yuzu looked up from the boiling pot of chocolate in front of her and smiled at him, "Good morning, Ichi-ni. The breakfast is already on the table."

"Why are you making chocolate?" Ichigo continued to stare at the pot of chocolate.

"It's valentines, duh," Karin appeared behind Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked, "You're giving chocolate to a guy?"

"Of course not, I'm only giving it to my friends," Yuzu giggled and then added, "Don't worry, there's some for you and dad, too."

Ichigo ruffled his sister's hair, grabbed a piece of toast and headed toward the living room. When he turned on the TV, a show talking about what are the best ways to spend Valentine's Day appeared. He changed the channel to find that a romance movie was currently being broadcasted. Sighing, he turned off the TV and started to head back to the kitchen.

"It's Valentine's Day and you're not even heading out. You're too anti-social," Isshin tutted while sitting down on the couch.

Ichigo ignored him.

"Even Karin and Yuzu are going out with her friends today," Isshin shook his head.

Upon hearing that, Ichigo stopped walking and looked at his father, "Karin and Yuzu are going out today?"

Just as he said that, Karin jogged down the stairs, clad in a t-shirt and pants, along with Yuzu who was wearing an orange and white-striped dress. Karin was holding a delicately wrapped white and blue box whereas Yuzu was carrying a whole bag of assorted boxed chocolates. "Lunch is already in the fridge, we should be back before dinnertime," Yuzu announced as she put on her sandals.

"Please try and be nice to each other for the day. We really don't want the house to blow up," Karin opened the door and with a swift goodbye, they left the house.

"Did you have to wait long, Toushirou?" even though it was damped by the door, Ichigo heard Karin's words perfectly. After blinking once, he sprang up from his seat and raced to the door. After slamming the door open, he looked around but couldn't find his sisters anywhere.

"I heard right, didn't I?" Ichigo asked himself. It wasn't fair that his sister's get to spend time with the members of Soul Society when he couldn't. No, that wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about. "…What the hell is Hitsugaya doing hanging around with my sisters?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Well, as much as I don't want you to spend this day alone, I've got someplace to go," Isshin patted Ichigo's shoulder as he walked passed him and out the door. He was wearing a suit that Ichigo hadn't noticed before.

"Oi, old man, where are you going," Ichigo called out after him.

Isshin waved goodbye to his son without turning his head.

The orange head continued to stare at his retreating father when something fluttered into his view. Ichigo held out his hand to catch it. The thing that had fallen from above was a piece of paper that read…

"…Look up?" Ichigo read aloud as he raised his head. The bottom of a pair of waraji filled his vision and he jumped out of the way.

"Hi, Ichigo," Rukia said as she landed stealthily.

"Hey midget," Ichigo frowned when he found that, even though he had been training vigorously with Urahara every day, Rukia's form was still a bit transparent. Ichigo pushed that thought to the back of his mind and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, I told you not to do that," Rukia tutted and raised her hand to swat his hand away.

Ichigo caught the hand and pulled Rukia toward him. Wrapping his other hand tightly around Rukia's petite body, Ichigo rested his head against hers and said softly, "I missed you."

"…Me, too," Rukia replied and she rested her head against his chest. After a while, Rukia pulled away, "C'mon, let's go into the house before someone comes along, spots you hugging thin air and think you're crazy or something."

Ichigo let Rukia lead him into the house. Making herself at home, she sat on the couch and turned on the television. "Oh my God, I love this movie," she gushed.

"You saw this the last time you came over on Valentine's Day," Ichigo settled down beside her.

"No one can get sick of 'Romeo and Juliet', I mean, it's the best movie ever," Rukia objected.

Ichigo shook his head, "Yea…everyone just loves seeing a girl faking her death, her partner thinking she really died and suicided, and finally she killing herself when she finds out he has died."

"Shut up and let me watch the movie in peace. Oh, yea, this might keep you quiet for a while," without taking her eyes off the screen, Rukia chucked something at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at the rectangular box in his hands and pried the wrapping open to reveal a slab of chocolate with hearts engraved on each separate block. "…Thanks?"

"It was nothing. I'm learning different dishes and it was pure coincidence that I was instructed to make chocolate on this day. The carved hearts were also good at training one's control of their sword," Rukia replied in a suspiciously deadpanned tone.

"Of course," Ichigo tried to cover up his chuckle with a fake cough.

Rukia glanced at him, "I've been thinking about this for the past few days... I have a boyfriend that is an ex-shinigami that I have been seeing every Valentine's Day for the last five years. In order to visit him, I ignore all my duties on the day and come to the Human World, give him chocolate and spend time with him. However, not once has he given me anything back on White Day. NOT ONCE. Do you think this is very fair?"

"Hey!" said boyfriend exclaimed when he heard that. "It's not my fault! How am I supposed to give you a present when you never come visit me on White Day," Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia looked at Ichigo in the eye, "That's your problem. Just use your brain for once and think of a way to get the present to me without me having to come to this world."

"Fine, just you wait… Before you know it, I'll be standing in front of you at your office in the 13th division barracks with the best present you can ever think of, Kuchiki Fukutaichou," Ichigo leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Rukia's lips.

A blush crept up Rukia's face and she pushed Ichigo away, "Cheesy bastard. Anyway, I've been here long enough. There's a bunch of papers that need signing back at the office." Rukia stood up and headed toward the front door. "See you on White Day, Ichigo," she said before leaving.

* * *

End note: I forgot to say this before... I, as much as i would like to, don't own Bleach. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet. To be honest, I don't have any memory of ever watching the whole movie.. XP

So, did you like my first romance-ish oneshot? Did you hate it? Please tell me so I can improve my writing skills. ^_^


End file.
